emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6898 (26th June 2014)
"Finn and Victoria discover some old home movies in James's clear-out boxes and enjoy watching footage of the younger Barton boys on Diane's old VHS player. The pair decide to bring the tapes to Finn's party later that day - little realising there's some rather less innocent material on one of them; Ross places his heart on the line; and Sean struggles without Belle." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Bernice overhears Adam comment to Andy about her age. Megan tries to persuade Jai to take her up on her business offer, but he is reluctant. Leyla persuades Priya to have a word with Jai about investing in his business. Bernice looks into having botox. Finn and Victoria discover some VHS tapes in James's clear out boxes with a photo of Finn's mum. The pair are entertained as they watch the tapes of the young Barton boys on Diane's old player and decide to bring them to the party later. However, the pair are interrupted when Victoria gets a call from Chas and they rush out, leaving the tape running - not hearing that there is more enlightening material on the video. Donna returns with April but Marlon is furious that she did a disappearing act. Dan suggests to Ali that they should have a little party to cheer Sean up. Marlon tells Donna that he needs to spend time with April and wants to take her tonight and tomorrow. Sean returns from town after having a run-in with a few guys about Belle, the last thing he wants is to celebrate. He heads upstairs to write to Belle instead. Donna tells Ross that George isn't going to die but she needed to get away. Ross puts his heart on the line when he tells Donna that he would never be able to walk out on her. Dan asks Sean to be his best man. Later at the party, everyone has fun watching the tapes but they eventually hear James and Emma arguing. Everyone assembled is shocked when they hear Emma say that James slept with Moira. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar, toilet corridor, store room, backroom and hallway/stairs *Beauty & Bernice - Salon *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen and passage *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Dale View - Hallway/stairs and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Church Lane *Tenant House - Hallway, living room and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse passage, kitchen and living room, Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, Staff room Notes *No episodes were broadcast on Monday 23rd June, Tuesday 24th June and Wednesday 25th June 2014 due to coverage of FIFA World Cup Live 2014. *The children playing the young Finn Barton, Pete Barton and Ross Barton are uncredited, despite lines of dialogue. Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 26th June 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 26th June 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes